mapleclan_timberclan_warrior_cat_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mapleclan
"We Are Feared, We Are One, We Are MapleClan." You ran through the forest the wind beating down on your wounds, blood curdling howls and yowls were heard from behind you, you turned it looked like a tsunami of demons running, wolves, hounds, lions, even smaller cats ran together, it was scary yet they seemed to be a family. As you thought that thought a wave of pain crashed down onto your leg rising up to your entire body seeing a large female wolf with beautiful crimson aburn color pelt, causing you to tumble down crashing into a tree, you let out a shriek picking yourself back up the wave of chaos crashing down as you picked up your speed, yet slowly slipping. The tidal wave of demons somehow crashed down on you. You looked up, your aching body trying to not tremble with fear as the beautiful yet scary she-wolf removed the skull on her head to reveal a grin scarier then when she had the skull on "Who are you...?" 'You shivered "'I...I...I'm..." 'She growled holding her overly long claws to your neck "'We can answer THAT later.... Dont talk anymore... You will show desrespect to ME and Mapleclan!" 'You looked at the now calm felines and wolves all removing the skulls from their heads to show respect. You thought "''Mapleclan? This means Timberclan must be near! I must get to Timberclan!" ''They all glared at you as if they knew what you said in your mind, she glared but kept her smirk, she removed her claws off the edge of your neck, sending a signal that made all of the creatures lower themselves, bowing to her, they all had their tails tucked and a larger wolf padded to her side, obviously she was second in command, the larger she-wolf crashed her paws on your shoulders forcing you to bow sloppily, one if the creatures murmed '"He has no respect for anything i bet! So foolosh!" 'However you did not care, pain rushed through your body as you nearly fell compleatly to the ground, the weight of this wolves massive paws still on your shoulders, the massive she-wolf fixed your tail and ears, making you slightly scared by yanking your tail causing it to tuck behind you and your ears to be pinned against your head. The auburn colored shewolf barked "'I never thought you would bow! So foolish!" 'You heard agreements and murmers from around you along with giggling, she sent another signal with her ears and her tail every creature standing up along with the second in command racing to the front of the area with the other powerful members of the clan. You clumsily got back up not being used to bow and quickly get up you got behind everyone, she sent a signal again before racing off, everyone running, as soon as you ran you felt like family, you felt warm and safe yet scared at the same time, in a matter of moments suddenly a place that was covered in pups playing, stories and peaceful life was seen, you padded in with all the others, all of them racing to their dens or pups or friends to talk and have fun, a few even started to help out decorate, the obvious leader barked "'Decide, Do you wish to join, help out, and stay in Mapleclan, or refuse and that be the end of you?" ''' ''You Decided, Will You Join? Or Will You Be Mauled?'' ''-Note All Times Are Central Time Zone Based-'' ''~Oof News~'' ''MONDAY/NOVEMBER/17/2017: '' '''CONGRATULATIONS MAPLECLAN! WE HAVE WON THE RAG TAG THURSDAY/NOVEMBER/30/2017: GATEHRING WITH TIMBERCLAN SATURDAY/DECEMBER/2/2017: WE ARE NOW OFFICALLY IN WAR WITH TIMBERCLAN Memories